The specific objective of this application is to continue to provide patients in our region access to the National Cancer Institute treatment and cancer prevention/control research protocols through the Community Cancer Oncology Program (CCOP). A primary goal of the Sioux Community Cancer Consortium (SCCC) is to achieve 150 cancer treatment credits and 90 new cancer control credits per year. We will also achieve 75 follow up credits in the cancer control category per year. [Total credits/year = 150 treatment, 165 cancer control.] These are realistic numbers based on the past accomplishments of the SCCC. The SCCC is a two component; two affiliate community based clinical cancer research organization. The two major components are Sanford Oncology in Sioux Falls, SD and Siouxland Hematology -Oncology Associates in Sioux City, Iowa. There two components are a mere 90 miles apart on Interstate 29 in the rural Midwest. The Sanford component has two affiliate sites - Avera Cancer Institute (Avera Medical Oncology/Hematology and Avera Hematology and Transplant) Sioux Falls, SD and Front Range Cancer Specialists in Fort Collins, Colorado. The Sioux City, Iowa, component has a number of outreach sites. The geographic catchment area for the SCCC covers approximately 105,000 square miles in SE South Dakota, SW Minnesota, NW Iowa and NE Nebraska. The Fort Collins catchment area covers approximately 35,000 square miles. The SCCC primary research base is the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG). The SCCC is a secondary CCOP of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). The SCCC is a member of the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP). We participated in the NSABP initial Breast Cancer Prevention Trial (BCPT), as well as in the STAR trial. We participated in the initial SWOG Protstate Cancer Prevention Trial (PCPT) as well as in the SELECT trial. We continue to follow all these prevention participants. We participate in CTSU studies. The SCCC research team is dedicated to excellence in protocol administration and data management. The SCCC consists of 23 core investigators in medical . oncology, radiation oncology, and surgery. There are a number of supporting physicians in other medical disciplines.